


Get me away from here, I’m dying.

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Newtina Appreciation Month, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: It was supposed to be an escape from her hectic life... it wasn’t supposed to be her trying to escape a jungle in order to save it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for NewTina appreciation month! The title is borrowed from a song in the movie ‘Forgetting Sarah Marshall’ if you haven’t seen it (finish reading of course) then download and watch it! The song is quite relaxing as well, not gonna lie, it reminds me of Newt it and influenced my writing. Hope you like it!

A great idea they said, you need a vacation it’ll be good for you. Ha! They weren’t stuck wandering the dense jungles of South America lost and mercilessly attacked by swarms of giant mosquitoes. She berated herself mentally, she was a federal agent trained in worse case scenarios, this shouldn’t scare her but it did. Thinking back to the brochure that promised a quiet untouched rustic retreat she scoffed loudly, she should have known better, at the very least investigated more! It was silly, she came here to escape from real life not to escape a jungle in order to save it!

Things had been so stressful at work, Tina dedicated every waking moment obsessed with the recapture of the felon, Gellert Grindelwald. The man was a sociopath, baiting others into his demented cult with his charisma and charm, using them to commit atrocities in his name. He had his followers so manipulated that one took the fall for him on the witness stand, turning over the case she worked so hard to build. Bile rose in her throat replaying the vivid image of him walking freely out of the courthouse as he turned to smirk at her tauntingly. Since that day he haunted her, knowing that someone like him roamed about freely destroying the lives of others on a whim, drove her pursuit of justice.

Her sister and brother in-law had been correct she supposed, working around the clock had taken its toll on her physically and mentally. Lately she snapped at anyone and everyone and that included those she loved most. After a biting remark directed at Queenie over brunch she found herself being righted thoroughly, her little sister may look sweet tempered but Tina had known better than to piss her off! Both encouraging her to take a much needed respite, Jacob had picked up a slew of pamphlets from the travel agency just round the corner from his bakery. Sifting through them her attention was drawn to a one of a kind tropical vacation with rainforests, wildlife, and the serenity of the outdoors. Leafing through she smiled, she loved traveling especially to distant out of the way locations, when had work managed to suck the other passions from her life? That was it she decided, she was going to have a magical vacation in the lush tropical paradise of Belize!

That was how she pictured it anyway, the reality was upon arrival she had been provided with an off road Jeep and a crude map indicating her ‘tropical hideaway’. Winding through the muddy unmarked roads Tina found herself becoming more and more lost. The GPS was picking up no signal and she supposed it was due to the lush canopy of vegetation overhead. Continuing onward she saw no indicators of the civilized world and began cursing loudly as the engine began to sputter, “No, no, no! Damnit!” And here she is, backpack filled with basic necessities hiking through the jungles of Belize miserable, alone, and scratching her skin off!

Having walked on for what seemed like hours, dusk was quickly giving way to night. Caught up in her own misery she lost her footing, tripping over an exposed tree root falling to the ground. She would not cry, she wouldn’t! Pulling herself up she heard movement somewhere nearby, her first impulse was to look toward the noise, it was a very foolish mistake. No more than 20 yards away a large jungle cat stalked through the thick underbrush. Gasping vocally, the creature turned locking its eyes on hers. _What do I do, play dead? No that’s if a grizzly attacks. Think, Tina think! Maybe I should chance it and run, or climb the tree?_

Trembling she started to move her leg, poised to shift into a full run, when a hushed voiced froze her in place. “Stay very still, you’ll never outrun a Jaguar. Slowly sink down get as small and non threatening as you can.” Complying with the disembodied voice to her left the massive spotted cat let out a low grumble and stalked away. Releasing the shaky breath she was unaware she had been holding, her hand came up to her heart as the man who just saved her life kneeled in front of her. “There now, just take a deep breath you’re alright, you’re alright. Jaguars are usually disinterested with humans unless given opportunity of a good chase.”

“Who are you?!”

“Sorry?”

Confused and frightened she pushed, “Who are you!?”

The strangers faced brightened in the dim light before replying, “Newt Scamander, and you are?”

“What are you doin’ here Mr. Scamander?”

Laughing lightly he lifted a quizzical brow, “ I could ask the same of you, how does an American end up in Belize backpacking through a nature preserve ?” Sitting upright she groaned outwardly rubbing her forehead before looking back at him, “Nature preserve!? Jesus Christ, this was supposed to be a relaxing vacation!” Looking sheepish she apologized for the outburst, “I’m sorry Mr. Scamander, thank you for saving me and all, it’s just a real long story. I’ve been schlepping through the jungle for hours and right now I’d like nothing more than to take a shower and slip into a real bed. So, if you’d kindly give me a lift back toward civilization I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Squinching his boyishly handsome face he looked on the verge of delivering bad news. “I’m sorry Miss...” Interjecting she provided her name, “Goldstein, Tina Goldstein.”  
“Yes, well, Miss Goldstein, I’m afraid that won’t be possible. We are currently several miles out from the preserve station and I traveled here on foot. I do however have a camp set up just a way and you’d be more than welcome to stay there.” Reaching out to offer his hand Tina recoiled instinctively, “So you mean you won’t help me get outta here, is that what your saying?”

Bristling Newt stood up mildly offended brushing off his pants. “No what I mean is, there is no way the two of us are hiking five miles in the dark during prime hunting hours for much of the wildlife here. I’ll be more than happy to assist you at first light when we can avoid most of the more dangerous creatures and actually see what may do us harm. Besides, loud as you are we wouldn’t make it a mile without drawing attention from all the fauna!”

Drawing herself up to stand, imposing full height, she pushed into his personal space looking up just slightly to stare at him. “You know what, I don’t need your help! Just point me toward the station and I’ll be on my way!” Rolling his eyes he huffed at the lovely stubborn woman in front of him. Smiling coyly he lifted both hands in mock courtesy, offering vague direction to the preserve’s headquarters. Fixing him with suspicious eyes she pushed up her sack and set off in the direction he had motioned. She was three steps away when he mischievously called out, “Oh Miss Goldstein, do watch your step and be mindful of the ‘Tommy goffs’ they’re terribly venomous!”

Pausing she looked back over her shoulder curiosity halting her stride, “What are those?”

Stuffing hands down in his pockets he rocked back and forth on his feet, “They’re a highly aggressive species of snake whose venom contains lethal neurotoxins. Just move slowly and look down, they tend to camouflage into their surroundings even in daylight. Being that they are plentiful I’d say the chances of you running afoul of one are the same as encountering a pigeon in New York. Well, cheers!”

Pride siphoned away by fear she took a deep breath and walked back over to Mr. Scamander. She was an excellent judge of character and this man seemed to be a trustworthy sort, even though there was something vaguely mysterious about him. “Ok you win, but if you try anything you’ll regret it. I’ll expect you to take me to your headquarters as soon as the sun’s up. Just so you know Mr. Scamander, I’m far more formidable than I look.”

Grinning broadly he ducked his head before replying, “I can believe it Miss Goldstein, shall we?”

 

 


	2. Everybody hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to trust Newt, Tina follows him to his camp where they get to know a little more about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than the last and is more of a getting to know you segment! I’ve stuck with another song name chapter title from the same soundtrack and it’s entirely fitting!

Upon reaching the small encampment she collapsed onto the ground exhausted, reaching into her pack she downed one of the small bottles of drinking water before falling back against the nearest tree. A painful burning sensation began to sear her right arm and neck.

“Miss Goldstein I wouldn’t lean against any of the vegetation if I were you.”

Opening her mouth to lay into him, she felt the burning pain once again, looking down at her arm she leapt up, frantically brushing off the insects that felt as if they were all over her body. Assisting at once Mr. Scamander helped rid her of the stinging pests, picking them off expertly. “Fire ants, one of the few creatures on earth I could do entirely without.” Cringing she shook herself and edged far away from the offending tree.

“Here Miss Goldstein, I’ll start a fire that should keep the insects at bay and frighten away potential scavengers.” Looking down at her long bare legs he sucked in air through his teeth, “Stay right there I’ll fetch you some balm for the mosquito bites and a mixture to save what little skin they haven’t bitten yet.” Disappearing into the rather spacious tent (one big enough to walk in) he returned with a small tin of salve and a container of some sort of liquid. “Here we are, this is an antibiotic steroid cream that should help with scarring and quell some of the itch, be sure to put a bit on your ant bites as well.” Doing as commanded, she sighed at the relief making certain to hit every nagging bump. Handing her the liquid mixture he smiled, “Better? Now then, this is a natural concoction I’ve made that keep the those little pests at bay.”

Unplugging the stopper and sniffing the contents warily, she turned and met his amused face. “Do I wanna know what goes into this ‘natural concoction’?” Laughing he stood to gather more wood as the fire burst into life, “It’s made from herbs I have growing back at headquarters, lemongrass, lavender, and basil.” Finding his explanation adequate she liberally applied its contents to her skin. “Oh and the liquid component is urine.” Flailing she readied to lob the bottle at his head when she heard him laugh.

“Calm down I’m teasing, it’s just a joke Tina, may I call you that? Seeing as we’re going to be spending the next twelve hours here together.” Handing him back the bottle she crossed her arms and fixed him with a withering stare before remembering herself and calming. “You’re right and seeing as how you helped me, I don’t mind you callin’ me Tina if I can call you Newt.” Smirking shyly he nodded, “Very well, Tina. Now I’m rather hungry do you fancy something to eat?” At the mere mention of food Tina’s stomach began to rumble loudly. Chuckling he turned toward the tent, “It’s decided then, you’re in luck Tina, I happen to be very adept at campfire cuisine!”

Watching as he disappeared inside the tent something inside her warmed. She had just met this strange, quirky, attractive man, it wasn’t like her to be so drawn in like this. Everything in her cautioned to be on guard and not to get too close, but she couldn’t help the feeling that he was inherently good -and yeah maybe a bit weird too. He returned with two plates, a bowl, and a cast iron skillet. Heating the skillet he poured the mixture in flipping it expertly before depositing it on a plate. “There you are, nothing more American than a flapjack. So now you should feel quite at home in the jungle and ah, here, I have some syrup as well!”

Taking the plate she couldn’t help the awkward half giggle that erupted from her mouth. “Your a very interesting man Mr. Scama...I mean Newt.” Having plated his own food he sat back to look at her, “Is that so? Well, interesting isn’t normally one of the adjectives used to describe me, usually it’s odd, strange, or annoying.” He spoke so matter-of-factly that Tina forgot herself staring, collecting her thoughts she ate a sizable piece of pancake closing her eyes in pleasure at the taste, she was famished. “No, definitely interesting, a British man that works a nature preserve, grows herbs for medicinal treatment, rescues ladies in distress, and makes a perfect pancake... I find that terribly fascinating.” His eyes had widened staring at her as if she sprouted another head. Unsure of herself suddenly, Tina tucked back into her food and the two ate in companionable silence.

Meal polished off, Newt broke the quiet hum of nature. “There’s a sleeping bag in the tent if you like. I’ve been asleep most of the day in preparation for night duties so do feel inclined to use it if you need some sleep.” Unsure as to why Tina felt the need to stay up with Newt, she found herself wanting to know more about him. “It’s alright, I slept on the plane ride here so as long as I’m not walking though a dense jungle I’ll be fine. I, well, I don’t guess you have any coffee in that magic tent of yours?” Leaping up energetically Newt grinned widely, “As a matter of fact Tina I do, though being English I do enjoy my tea, I’ve found coffee a necessity for nights precisely like this one!” Returning from the tent it took mere moments before, coffee in hand, they sat looking up at the brilliance of the sky, stars crisp and bright, all the more visible with the absence of artificial light.

Several moments passed and her investigatory nature wouldn’t allow her to stay silent. “So, what do ya do here at the nature preserve? If you’re on the look out for poachers shouldn’t you have a weapon on you?” Sitting his cup down he directed his attention back to her. “I suppose thwarting poachers is part of what I do, but no, I study the wildlife within the sanctuary in hopes to provide knowledge to fellow human beings, urging them to protect these creatures. Many are viewed as pesky, harmful, or dangerous and by educating I hope to dispel those notions. As for weapons, I am trained but I don’t feel comfortable in the fact that I’m carrying something that could potentially end a life, be it human or animal.”

He was very forthright and passionate about his work, smiling to herself _he’s a little like someone I know very well. “_ Why here? I mean aren’t there creatures in the UK that need an advocate?” Squinting his eyes at her he leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees, “Here’s as good as anywhere, besides the Amazon is the worlds largest ecosystem of biodiversity, so what better a place? I’ve travelled to many other parts of the world studying various species but I’m drawn back to large cats.” Smirking she needled, “A cat guy huh? How did you get into zoology in the first place?”

Laughing he halted further inquiry, “You certainly have a lot of questions, I expect that’s what makes you so good at your job though, investigator...am I right?” Startled she sat there mouth gaping unable to form words. “I saw you survey the area and checking for potential weapons paired with the questioning, it’s not a stretch to assume law enforcement.” Taking a deep breath she reeled in her composure and answered with pride, “Correct, I’m a federal agent of the United States,” a sudden question then presented itself, “but you’ve a very sharp eye Newt, I’m guessing you’ve had experience with the law?”

Huffing a laugh his fingers begin to fidget, a fact that did not escape her notice. “Yes I’ve had some run-ins with local officials over ... misunderstandings that arose from protecting defenseless creatures, but that’s not how I picked up on it. My elder brother is a chief officer at Interpol, he’s a decorated naval hero and displays many of the same mannerisms despite whether or not the situation warrants it.” Turning quickly he flitted past the comment, “More about you, what brings an FBI agent to an area as remote and far from the US as Belize anyway? Don’t most yanks vacation within their own borders? I reckon if I were to guess it’d be that you’re getting away from something, a bad breakup perhaps?”

Blushing furiously without knowing why, she caught a glimpse of his smirk and glistening green eyes still latched sideways on her. “No. Absolutely not, I’m not even in a relationship!” smacking herself mentally she cursed her awkward response. _What the hell Goldstein he didn’t need you to blurt out that your single! This, outbursts like this, are exactly why guys aren’t interested in you!_ Walking the comment back she flipped the question back at him a bit childishly, “How bout you, I guess that’s why your in some far away country, getting over a girl,” sputtering quickly she continued, “or guy back home, in England was it?”

Pulling on his fingers he hung his head, she knew a nerve had been struck. Tongue poking out to wet his lips as he cast his eyes toward the fire, “A girl, or a woman rather, and it was a long time ago. We had been close friends I thought, I believed, we had something special but as it turns we didn’t.”  
Reaching out Tina laid her hand on his arm, “I’m sorry it was stupid of me to... you don’t have to say anything else.” Looking down at her hand he continued on anyway, “ We were chums in school you see, we were both enthusiastic about environmental causes, animal protection mostly. As we both aged I developed feelings for her that she seemed to reciprocate, however looking back, Leta always kept me at arms length. At any rate, as member of a proper British family I enrolled for duty and was sent to Afghanistan the same as my brother, the hero. She had sent me a picture and pretty words wishing me a safe return, unfortunately upon discharge I found that she’d settled quite nicely into the arms of another man.”

“Oh Newt, I’m so sorry. I’ll bet the guy is some cheap bum that’ll leave her crying in a heap!” Placing his hand over hers he loosed a pained huff, “Leta is engaged to be married to my brother. Turns out she did care about me, as a friend, and used every excuse to be near me because it afforded her a close proximity to my more handsome brother, Theseus.” Tina found tears welling up in her own eyes and despite having just met this man she wanted to knock his brother and this woman upside the head once or twice! “I’m...I don’t know what to say. It’s a raw deal, one made even worse by what seems like a betrayal of your own older brother. I don’t really have any idea what you’re going through, no one ever really expressed that kind of attention toward me so I can’t relate. I do however know what it’s like to be looked over, my younger sister -her name’s Queenie by the way- Queenie’s a bombshell! Guys have been beatin’ down our door since I can remember, even in school, anytime a guy I thought was interested in me got a look at my sister, it was all over. I couldn’t fault her for it though, she’s a kind person with a helpful magnetic personality that just draws people to her. I always envied that quality and I suppose if we hadn’t been forced to rely on one another growing up in foster care, we might not have been at all close. That envy would have likely turned to resentment.”

“You lost your parents?” His own pain quite forgotten he tightened the grip covering her hand. Pursing her lips tightly Tina nodded, “Yeah when I was twelve, Pa died of pancreatic cancer and well, I guess watching someone you love so much die in that way took a toll on Ma too. She um, couldn’t smile after he died, I found her on the bathroom floor...told my sister her heart gave out on account of Papa’s death, but it wasn’t a heart attack.” Hot tears rolled down her cheeks burning hot trails as they descended, a relief of burden lifted from her as they fell. A surprisingly muscled arm reached around her shoulders comfortingly, “I’m so, so, sorry Tina. That’s the first time you’ve ever spoken that aloud isn’t it?” Wiping her eyes a voice inside asked her why? Why share your feelings with this man you’ve only just met in the middle of a jungle of all places?! A small weak voice responded for her, _why not?_ There was something here, Tina never believed in love at first sight or fairytale romances, especially not for herself. However this feeling in the pit of her stomach gnawed at her, she felt as if she knew this man, had heard his story, had loved him well, perhaps in another life.

Clearing her throat words once again flowed instead of tears. “How about we turn from sad topics and I’ll tell you why I’m really here.” Moving back carefully he smiled brightly, “More coffee then?” Before she could respond his finger was pressed to her mouth, “Shhhh...”  
Whispering softly she questioned fearfully, “What’s the matter is it another jaguar?”  
“No, humans, more than one.” Dousing the fire quickly, he grabbed her hand darting from the encampment running to a large nearby tree before dropping it and turning toward her. “I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone the conversation and you’ll have to do something that doesn’t come naturally- trust me.”

Reaching out for better or worse she took his hand back firmly, blindly trusting in him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am typically averse to AU in general but I must say, writing this was far easier than I’d imagined! I happened to have my iPod running and the song ‘Get me away from here, I’m dying’ came on and I took off! In fact I started it as a one shot only to keep going ... I’m working on the third chapter now and should post chapter 2 tomorrow! I’m on a roll folks! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your time!


End file.
